


Explosive Tension

by MaleThirst



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Boss Kink, Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, bareback, chief kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: You & Owen Hunt had chemistry, and you were both close to blowing. When you go over to his apartment to apologise, you discover that exploding the tension is not a bad thing.
Relationships: Owen Hunt/Male Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Broken Fences Need Mending

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reference to:
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1197079676167966722?s=21

You and Owen Hunt were arguing. Which wasn’t exactly old news, the two of you had been entangled over his bedside manner since you arrived at Sloan Grey. But today’s argument was over the fact he had stabbed live pigs & ordered you and your cohort to save them. “With all due respect sir, what the fuck was that about?” Owen looked stern as he turned to deal with you “It was to teach you about how to work with live tissue.” “Then why not use the 3D printer? It’s less hassle & causes less damn stress on all involved.” Owen started to laugh “The damn things were under anesthetic, they couldn’t feel any pain!” “It could have been fatal & it wasn’t, although that was lucky! How can you ensure that happens?” Owen hunched back “I see why you’re angry at that exercise, you’re a sweet natured guy, who wants the world to be sugary, well let me tell you something, the world isn’t sugary, it’s painful, full of fucking torment, like what you saw when I stabbed those pigs. If you want to stay here, you’re gonna see hard things & not want to cave.” You breathed out slowly, you knew what Owen was trying to teach you, but the method to do it? No “I know the damn world isn’t sweet, I don’t expect people to hand me shit, least of all you Dr. Hunt, I’m saying that it’s shocking & confronting.” “That’s exactly what you’re supposed to learn from that! Working with a 3D printer would have minimized that! Now either grow some balls or go home!” Owen turned to leave as you offered an infuriated “Yes chief!”

You made your way down the alleyway before letting out a battle drawn scream. Falling right onto the seats, you attempted to settle your breathing “What the hell’s going- Y/N” inquired Meredith “Hi there Mere, me & Owen had another fight” “Shocking” she responded sarcastically “You two have been fighting like a married couple since you saw each other.” You looked agitated but knew she had a point, you could easily see Owen was beautiful ... on the outside, inside you’d be shocked if there was even a trace that Mark Sloan could fix. “It’s that damn pig demonstration though! It’s so awful watching Owen stab them.” “You and Izzy had the same issue” Meredith said laughing “Who’s Izzy? Was she one of your intern cohort?” You asked, her nodding “It was way back when Owen first arrived here. Listen, I’ve known Owen for years. Can be abrasive? Yes. And I know you’re not gonna like this Y/N, but he has your best interests at heart.” You scoffed “How is that my best interests to watch a poor animal be stabbed?!” “Because he’d rather you be introduced by an authoritative but kind hand than have it be introduced by the hands of people who don’t give a shit. That’s how his PTSD occurred.” You looked up at Meredith in shock “What?” Meredith sighed.

Over the course of half an hour, Meredith told you about Owen’s experience with war & how he’d probably rather you go through this safely, rather than be thrown into horror unfairly like he was. Whilst you were still miffed about the pigs, the large portion of your anger faded. “Mere, Do you know his address?” “Yes, why?” She asked cautiously “I want to get him some flowers, maybe something nice and apologise, I flipped out without realising and I don’t want to cause everyone here uncomfortableness by fighting with him. I didn’t know about his PTSD, which is probably why he’s agitated, what if I triggered it by accident?” Now you were worried, Meredith sensing you could have another hyperventilating incident “Calm down! Deep breaths, here give me your phone I’ll put it in.” As you maintained your breathing, she wrote the address into your Maps App. “Also from experience, Violets are his best choice.” Keeping your breathing under control, you smiled at her “Thanks Meredith, thanks for it all.” You went for a hug but remembering you needed to be professional, nodded curtly. She understood and nodded back as you made your way to get Owen some apology gifts.

Roughly half an hour later, you had located Owen’s house, a box of chocolates & a bunch of Violets in your hands, ready to clear the air anyway you could. “Owen, it’s Y/N, listen I thought about everything & I came over to apolog-“ you got through half of it before you saw Owen, your chief standing in front of you, covering his cock, utterly naked “Oh God!” You yelled, covering your eyes “Owen I didn’t know” he grinned slightly and you hastily wanted to get back on topic. “As I was saying” “You came here to make it up to me, and I do appreciate it.” “Thank you” you responded, eyes hooked on Owen, your thoughts on him being hot continued under his clothes, you wondered what his cock, balls & ass would look like “Are you looking where you shouldn’t be Dr. Y/N?” Owen inquired, you pulled yourself out of your thirsty thoughts “Oh Shit, no Dr. Hunt, Chief, I was-“ “I think you were” you shuffled, a bit embarrassed “You shouldn’t be looking at my pillow” he threw it away, his thick cock visible to you “Now you’re looking where you’re supposed to” “I-I” you said shocked “Don’t be so sugary again, I can see you’re hard.” You glanced down, oh fuck he was right, might as well tell him “Fine, I knew you were hot since I saw you Owen Hunt, the arguments I thought would sway my attraction but they didn’t, it made me think of hot angry sex we could have & that got me even more angrier cause I thought I deserved more than being treated like a doll that a man could throw aside-“ Owen silenced you by kissing you. You eagerly responded, entangling your tongues together “Stop talking” Owen said “Follow my lead” you grinned as he led the way to his bedroom.

He shredded off your clothing “Use some of mine until you get back to your place to get yours” he assured you before shoving you onto your knees “Suck my cock” he instructed, finally an order you wanted. You wrapped your lips around your boss & did as he told you “Oh fuck! Yes that’s it Y/N, been so long since I’ve been treated right in bed. Keep going.” You made sure it became your vendetta to make Owen feel good, so you kept going, cupping his balls as well, leading a drawn out moan from your boss. “Oh yeah, such a slut for the chief!” You nodded on his cock, Owen catching sight of this and grinning. “Fuck Y/N, I’m ready.” You got off his cock & Owen threw you both onto the bed, thrusting himself into your ass making you yell out “OH YES OWEN!” Owen grinned leaning over to kiss you.

He started a rough pace which caused the room to be filled with groans & moans from the both of you “Fuck Y/N, you’re fucking tight, tighter than anyone else! You like fucking your boss?” “Yes sir, I do, when you see me fore filling your orders at work, will you be turned on that your new man is doing what you’ve instructed?” Owen responded by groaning “Jesus Fucj, you’ve got a dirty fucking mouth, why didn't we do this earlier?” “Cause we’re both stubborn and wouldn’t cave to the other?” you clapped back, Owen laughing “Yeah I guess we’re both pains in each others ass.” “Nah, you’re a good kind of pain in mine” you quipped back. “Is that so?” Owen asked, picking up the pace even further.

You grasped at Owen’s back, keeping yourself steady as he continued. “Fuck, I’m not gonna last much longer Y/N, you close?” You had not paid attention to your own orgasm so you didn’t know “I’m not sure” Owen grabbed your cock & began to work it “How about now?” You fell backwards writhing & groaning under Owen’s work “OH FUCK! Keep going Owen & I will cum! I’m so damn close” He lent into your ear & whispered “Cum”

You yelled out shooting your load all over Owen’s chest. He went even faster growling “Oh fuck, that was hot as fuck! Clench around me Y/N, I’m gonna cum!” You watched as Owen’s face contorted into bliss as he came deep inside your ass. He fell back as well, the room going silent. “That was amazing Owen.” You turned to see him blissed out “That was the best fuck I’ve ever had.” Owen said breathlessly, you grinned. Owen nuzzled his head into your neck “Stay, please” “Wasn’t going anywhere sir.” “Good, when you get your strength back, I have a pig under anaesthetic in the lounge that I stabbed that needs you to save it.” You flung a pillow into him “Fuck you.” You both started laughing, you weren’t going back now, it was all in from here on out.


	2. The Day After The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phenomenon that many adults have to experience, but many dread: The Morning After. However you have more on the line, with a sour relationship with Owen turning into a night of passionate sex, will things go back to how they were, or could this be the start of something surprising?

The sun shone through the open windows of Owen’s bedroom as you groggily awoke, uncertain as to why you were in an unfamiliar place, then you remembered what happened last night: You had gone to apologise to Owen, only to catch him utterly naked, one thing led to another and you two had fucked. ‘Now what?’ You thought, the snipy tension between you had another layer, now there was this between you, if Owen wanted this as a one night stand and snapped at you again, things might completely capsize, if he wanted a relationship, how would you manage it?

Your revery was broken by a “Morning babe” from the bed, you turned around to see Owen woken up and staring at you “Morning Chief” you said curtly “Please call me Owen when we aren’t fucking Y/N. Chief should be reserved for sex.” This shocked you, did he want to continue? “Owen, are you sure? I mean you’re my boss, and I thought this was a build up, how can we move further from what we were?” Owen thought about this for a moment before claiming your lips in a searing kiss “Well I guess we wreck it, build something new from the ground up. That old tension was bad for us, time to fix that.” Owen began to trail his mouth down “Your body is a wonderland Y/N, and I plan to explore every. single. inch.” Each word was capped off with a kiss.

Suddenly, you heard the noise of pagers, Owen’s on the desk and yours faintly in your pant pocket “Oh fuck, we’re late!” You made to move to grab your clothes but Owen grabbed you “We’re taking the day off, I’m chief I can excuse you.” He pulled you back to the bed where he was on his knees slapping his hard cock against his hand “‘God I have wanted you for so long.” Owen growled “Ever since I saw you I thought you were cute, but when you spoke back to me you know what happened?” “I went down in your estimation?” You answered, Owen laughed and shook his head “I went to the bathroom and masturbated to the thought of me shutting you up with my dick, my hand over your mouth as I fucked you into obedience. I came harder than ever before, well, except for last night.”

Owen’s admission turned you on “I have been craving you since, the arguments meant nothing when I picture myself balls deep, fucking you like my own whore.” You knew exactly how to aggravate him into one of those fucks “Well sir, you talk a big game, why not show me what you’re capable of.” You grinned as you spread your legs “Unless your cock is weak.” Owen let out a growl as he manuvered himself over you “I’ll show you who’s cock is weak!” He barked as he shoved himself into your ass “Oh fuck!” You cried out but Owen clapped his hand over your mouth “I thought you said my cock was weak Y/N? Weak cocks shouldn’t make you scream in ecstasy.” You tried to apologise through his mouth, seeming to get the gist he looked down at you superiorly, as if mocking your prediciment “It’s up to me if you can speak to me again, and right now the only thing I want is this!” He thrust harshly forwards, burying himself fully balls deep making you groan.

Owen’s pace was brutal yet contained, he didn’t want to cum immediately but still wanted to in-still the lesson that he was in charge of you. “Fucking nice hot hole you have Y/N, it’s tight around my cock as I fuck you like a spoiled fucking slut. Cause you’ve been desperate for me as well, all the bravado disguises your desire to be fucked by your Chief, I bet you have dreams where I bend you over and fuck you in front of the entire staff, where they see how much of a good subordinate slave you are for me.” He buried himself so deep that your walls tightened harder around Owen, sending rippling sexual energy through him, making him cry out, his hand slipping off your mouth “Oh fuck me Dr. Hunt! Fuck me Chief!” Owen broke into a smile as he kept going “Now that’s what I like to fucking hear Y/N! Who do you belong to Y/N?” “You Owen” “Good. Who are you beneath?” “You Owen” “Very good, And who will you never question again?” “YOU OWEN!” You cried out the bliss that Owen’s cock was giving you was paramount and Owen rewarder you with a harsher pace which collided with your prostate rougher than how he did the last night, making your cry out your utter bliss.

Owen gave you a passionate kiss as you moved your hands down his chest, in bed he looked so big, not only his cock but his torso, as you ran your hands over his nipples and marvelled at him, it was like he was your protecter, like nothing could hurt you if he was around. “Fuck Owen, you’re so beautiful.” The man above you flushed red, after all the rough storyline he was surprised that you were in the complimentary mood rather than a horny needy mood “You look so hot beneath me, taking my cock like a fucking champ. God, it’s so good inside you, I’m gonna love shooting in your ass Y/N.” You knocked Owen down to the bed, now beginning to ride him “Do it then sir, shoot your load in my ass. I want it sir, I want you so fucking much!” Owen grabbed your cock & began to stroke “Come for me Y/N, shoot your load before I shoot mine.” “Owen! Fuck! I’m gonna!” “It’s alright baby, let it go for me.” He purred and you moaned out as you exploded, your load shooting all over Owen “Fucking hell, it looks real good all over my torso babe.” Owen proceeded to push you back down to the bed “I’d love you to ride me till I cum, but I love when I’m above you, shooting my load deep in your guts! Take it Y/N, I’m gonna cum!” “Do it Owen, fucking cum in my ass, fucking do it Chief, I need it!” “Fuck, I’m cumming! FUCK!” Owen’s final cries of bliss were passionate and loud as he shot load upon load deep, somehow the nights sleep had built more load in his balls then the night before, you didn’t think he would stop. However his cock slowed it’s load and eventually stopped, Owen made a growlish moan as he fell back onto the bed. “Fuck Y/N, you’re amazing.” “You are as well Owen, fuck you’re like a machine.” He turned to look at you “Damn right, and this machines gonna keep running all day, we’ve got a lot of time to make up for.” You grinned at him, laughing as well “If I knew you wanted me like this, I would have stopped arguing a long time ago.” “The important thing is that we’ve stopped now, I have you Y/N, and I’m never letting you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
